


Love's Labor

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Discoveries [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Venus and Kunzite worked very hard to bring this into their new world.





	

Minako stopped panting from her exertions as the sweat cooled and dried on her body.  She stared down at the head nestled against her naked breasts.

It was bald as an eagle, red, kind of squished and she was…

“…the most exquisite thing I’ve ever seen in my life, next to you.”

Minako grinned up at her husband.  “Look what we made!”

Kazuya grinned back.  He reached out and with a single finger stroked the tiny cheek.  “She’s so beautiful.”

“She’s bald.”

“I’ve seen your baby pictures.  So were you, but look at you now.”

“I bet you had lots of hair when you were born.”

Kazuya grinned unrepentantly.  “According to my mother, I gave her the worst case of heartburn ever experienced by a woman.”

Minako giggled.  Then she panicked.   “We’re going to screw this up.  I’m going to screw her up.”

Her husband sat on the bed next to her and pulled her close.  He rested his head on hers.  “No.  We aren’t going to screw up anything.  We’re going to raise a happy, healthy little girl who will know that she’s loved and will be able to quote things without confusing people.”

“Jerk.”

The pair stared at their miracle.  They counted and admired the little fingers and itty bitty toes.  And fell deeper in love.

“You know, I thought Chibi-usa would be the first child born to us after the Great Sleep.”

“Well, she’s something I’m happy to be wrong about.”

“What should we name her?”

“Ai would be a bit obvious.”

“True.”

They sat in silence until there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Ami poked her head in.  “There are many people out here waiting anxiously.”

“Help me get decent, will you?”

“Of course.”

Kunzite held the baby while Ami helped Minako get ready for visitors.  He gave her back the baby and went to the door to let everyone in.

The rest of the Senshi and Shitennou were quiet but were vibrating with happiness.  Soft congratulations and exclamations on joy resounded off the walls without disturbing their newest family member.

It was Usagi, pregnant with her own child, who asked the all-important question:

“What’s her name?”

Minako looked up at Kazuya and as one they answered:

“Kiyomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Minako means Beautiful Child (In case you didn’t know) and Kunzite is the Knight of Purity and Affection. Kiyomi means Pure Beauty.


End file.
